


Melpomene's Daughter

by Hakuhouou



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakuhouou/pseuds/Hakuhouou
Summary: A woman's perspective





	Melpomene's Daughter

I am but a filip on the tide of History’s face  
For though the black Dahlias  
Are woven in my tresses,  
Still I will rise.

My Chitonion is caught with black   
Traced with silver and blood crimson  
For all who fall in my wake.  
Still I will rise

You say I have Tragedy flowing in my veins  
You are correct.  
But that does not define me.  
Still I will rise

A woman, as is my mother, my aunts,  
My sisters of Femininity  
And War will be fought for us,  
Fought against us  
Still we will rise

And peace is desired by us  
But better to stand tall in the battle-line  
Than to cower under any man’s heel  
Still we will rise


End file.
